


Allowance

by ladymdc



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Consent, Developing Relationship, F/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: Filling in the 'fade to black' after Nathaniel Howe & Elissa Cousland's first kiss inHumility-CH3.





	Allowance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TK_DuVeraun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_DuVeraun/gifts).



> My half of an art trade, though... I would have written this for free. They are a lovely, angry, SAD pairing. (Black Heart)

“Take it. Everything I have, for you.” 

But she doesn’t want everything, “I just want you,” Elissa whispers; the admission falling from her lips like a bubble that has been waiting to burst.

By way of answer, Nathaniel kisses her harder, but not rough. His hand on her waist is warm, gentle, a stark counterpoint to the way his mouth moves over hers like he’s been starved for far too long. Tangling her fingers into his roughspun tunic, Elissa eases him back toward the desk.

When Nathaniel bumps into the heavy oak, there is a moment where he stands still before Elissa; his breathing as fast as hers and she can feel his rapidly beating heart against her fist, but the look on his face. Before she can begin to put her finger on it, he places a hand at her temple, feathers her hair between his fingers, then pulls her face close to his as he leans into her. 

A moan comes from Elissa as his mouth moves down her neck, stubble scraping her sensitive skin. The sound shocks her, but Elissa isn’t bothered by it. The door is closed, albeit unlocked, but no one enters the Commander’s study without first knocking. Plus, it is late, an interruption is of no concern to Elissa, so she slips her hands under his shirt. 

Her fingers run up his abdomen to trace the lines of lean muscle. His skin soft, tight, with a light dusting of hair. Nathaniel leans away to remove the article of clothing. That they are wearing casuals is a mercy. Armor would have been a disaster considering Elissa’s patience is wearing thin.

Already. 

But then there are fingers at the hem of her shirt, tugging the material up. Her hair brushes her bare shoulders, and she isn’t sure if the shiver that travels up her spine is from that or the intensity in which Nathaniel appraises her. 

For the briefest of moments, his fingers explore the material binding her breasts; his touch ghosting over her rosy peaks. In response, her lower back tightens like a bowstring, and she warms from the inside out. Then his calloused hands lock around her waist to pull her into his mass. She can feel him, hard and hot, against her belly and a rush of pleasure blooms in her center.

The kiss is searing, and Nathaniel emits a low sound as he slants his mouth over hers to taste her more fully. Still, Elissa toes off her lambskin boots, then barely manages to get one leg out of her pants and smalls before she’s being hoisted up by her ass. Her thighs reflexively wrap around his hips. 

Nathaniel steps behind the desk and pins her against the wall. Her head knocks against the stone, but that’s not what annoys her. It’s feel of the Warden’s banner against her bare skin that grates on her, but she lets it go because Nathaniel then runs himself through the slick evidence of her arousal. 

Breaches her. 

Just barely. 

Then stops completely and Elissa wants to scream — until she meets his gaze and notices a wary hesitancy she’s rarely seen, and definitely didn’t expect in this setting. She nods urgently, imparting to him that she’s sure, and he begins to sink into her.

His head falls forward to rest against her shoulder as she adjusts perfectly around him and Elissa’s skull thunks against the stone again as her head falls back in bliss. Nathaniel gives a few experimental thrusts, and his name falls out of her mouth when he begins to  _ move. _

The hand that had guided him in is now gripping her ass for additional support and leverage for each plunge back into her welcoming body. Her hands desperately seek to gain purchase on something, anything, and she’s suddenly glad for the banner behind her. She grabs it and allows her eyes to do the exploring. 

Nathaniel is lean; broad-shouldered, tapering down narrowed, sculpted waist. A number of scars decorate his body. She has plenty as well. Remnants of a past that she would rather forget. Then her eyes find his, and the intensity she finds there sends flames rushing down her spine. It has taken time for each of them to lower their walls. See past the wrongs and all the hurt, but he’s good to her, he’s good for her — he  _ is _ good.

Her thighs begin to tremble; the pleasure grows from a simmer to a high and bright burn, and she is soaring very quickly towards the edge. Then Nathaniel stops suddenly, burying himself deep and all the way home, his hips pressing her tight up against the wall. 

“Come, Commander,” he demands and begins moving again almost in time with her labored breathing. 

Each stroke is long, drawn-out,  _ exquisite.  _ Presses into her so thoroughly and powerfully Elisa can do nothing else other than what he wants. Her cry is cut off when Nathaniel's mouth is on hers once more. The kiss itself lacks grace and is more teeth than tongue, but with her every nerve ending lit up as he continues to pump into her, she does what she can.

He didn’t seem to mind, responding with the same urgency as his thrusts became erratic and desperate. Elissa continues to hang onto the banner for dear life, knowing it is almost over. Even if this is all she is ever allowed of him, Elissa will treasure it. Use it as a weapon against the cold and the days that seem full of nothing but darkness.

Suddenly, Nathaniel breaks the kiss to bury his face into her the crook of her neck with a deep moan as he thrusts twice more before throbbing inside her. 

They remain like that for a minute, coming down from the intensity of their joining.

Until the banner rips from the wall. 

Reflexively her body jolts, hands snapping to his shoulders at the threat of toppling sideways. But there was no need. Nathaniel has her back. 

Has her. 

“I hated it anyway,” she says as he lets her slide down his body until her feet are on the ground once again. Elissa begins attempting to put herself together. Doesn’t bother giving the crumpled banner a second glance. Mistress Woolsey will rehang it despite her sentiments.

Lacing up his breeches, he breathes a small sound of amusement. “Do you still wish to go to bed, love?” There is a beat of hesitation before the last word leaves him. It carries in the silence, heavy and tangible, becoming one more thing for her to lose — the catalyst for her destruction or her salvation. 

It is enough to nearly bring tears to her eyes.

“If you care to join. I am tired of facing the night alone,” she says, but it is not the full truth. With Nathaniel by her side, not necessarily physically, in the weeks to come, she might yet survive. 


End file.
